


Keeping Your Wife Happy

by Seleenee, StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Hot Weather, M/M, Memories, Star Wars References, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleenee/pseuds/Seleenee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken air conditioner leads to happy memories of a beach vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Your Wife Happy

**Author's Note:**

> StaciNadia here! Now that the names are revealed, I can say that I wrote this little fanfic, and Seleenee drew the lovely fanart!
> 
> This was done for the Sterek Summer Spectacle's Summer theme. The story was inspired by a couple of billboards I saw this summer! The first one was local ad for a lingerie shop and saying something like "She's hot, just like your wife! Buy her lingerie!". When I was on vacation, I saw another billboard saying something like "Your wife is hot. Get your air conditioner fixed!" So I had to do something with a broken air conditioner!

“Dereeeeek! I’m _dying_ here!”

Stiles’ whining voice and the smell of sweat greeted Derek as he entered his loft. The college student was home for the summer, like the rest of his pack, and he was lounging haphazardly on Derek’s sofa, his limbs sticking out in different directions, one leg hanging off the furniture. He was only wearing a loose pair of shorts due to the extreme heat.

“Stiles,” Derek greeted him monotonously. “You aren’t dying.”

“Yes, I am!” Stiles moaned, not even bothering to lift his head from the sofa. “It must be over 105 degrees out! Isn’t this cruel and unusual punishment?”

A midsummer heat wave had been effecting Beacon Hills for the past few days. According to the day’s weather reports, it was going to be upgraded to a heat storm Surprisingly, the extraordinarily hot weather wasn’t even caused by anything supernatural, just a good old source of high pressure resting over northern California. Temperatures were well over 100 degrees. Air conditioners were malfunctioning all over the small town due to working overtime keeping the temperatures manageable. Derek’s own air conditioner broke just the day before.

“No,” Derek responded. “Why don’t you just go to your own house? Don’t you guys still have air conditioning?”

“We do, but Dad doesn’t want it on all the time because it gets expensive,” Stiles answered. “And besides, I want to be here with you. You should want to keep your wife happy.”

“My wife?” Derek raised an eyebrow. “Since when do I have a wife, especially since I have a self-described annoying boyfriend?”

“I saw a billboard today, saying you should keep your wife happy and fix your air conditioner,” Stiles explained, finally raising his head from the cushions. “And I am the closest thing in your life to a wife, so you should be going to the electrical room and making me the happiest boy in the world!”

Derek shook his head, trying to hide his growing smile. “You are too much, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned. “Yup. But you wouldn’t want to be without me, would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Derek dropped a sweet kiss on Stiles’ sweaty forehead.

Stiles finally pulled himself upright on the couch with a bit of effort and grabbed onto Derek’s hand. “Come on, let’s get your repair equipment! You’re the one who wants to get some practice repairing things in the loft before you finally rent out the rest of the building here.”

The werewolf nodded, and as the pair left the building, he turned and looked up at it, imagining all the different families who could be living there in the future. Derek had never imagined himself becoming a building manager, but he was going to be the best one he could.

**********

An hour later, Derek slid the panel back on the air conditioner after repairing the fan, Stiles standing behind him. This time, both of them were shirtless, and Stiles was finishing eating a fruit popsicle. It smelled like cherry flavor, but the scent of arousal wafting from Stiles far overpowered it. Derek knew that Stiles loved watching his muscles flex while he worked. Many people ogled the werewolf and it made him uncomfortable, but from Stiles he never minded it because he knew that his looks were only one of many things Stiles loved about him.

Derek finished screwing the panel back in and turned on the air conditioner. Cool air immediately wafted in from the machine, and Stiles cheered, “Oh, sweet air conditioning! Good job, dude!”

The pair settled down on the couch, enjoying the refreshing cool air. But Stiles was soon fidgeting, as if he get comfortable. He reached down to his shorts pocket and pulled out his cell phone, then settled back down next to his boyfriend. 

Stiles didn’t put his phone down, though. He was staring at the screen, a soft, fond smile growing on his face. “Heh, hey, Derek, remember this?” He turned his phone toward Derek so he could see.

Derek leaned over to look at the screen. There was a picture of the two of them as Stiles’ phone background from the beach trip the pack had taken last month. Derek was laying in Stiles’ arms while they were cuddling together on a beach towel, both with large smiles on their faces.

“Wasn’t that a fun trip? Stiles asked reminiscently, a dreamy expression on his face.

“It was. Surfboard and all.” Derek responded, grinning as he dodged the elbow to his side Stiles aimed at him.

_The whole pack met up in one of the beach’s parking lots. Luckily, they had all managed to find nearby parking spots and were piling out of their vehicles with towels, picnic baskets, and all their other beach supplies, loudly talking to each other about what they wanted to do._

_“Check_ this _awesome baby out, dude!” Stiles grinned at his boyfriend as he pulled his surfboard out of his jeep._

_It wasn’t surprising at all for Stiles would have a Star Wars surfboard. A ridiculously gaudy Star Wars surfboard featuring more characters than Derek could identify. And he looked so proud of it as he propped it up in front of himself so Derek could see the design._

_“More awesome than I can say, Stiles.”_

_“I know, right? See, Luke fighting Darth Vader is so iconic…”_

_That would have been the start of a long monologue where Stiles waxed eloquently about the awesomeness of the entire Star Wars franchise were it not for Jackson groaning, “Oh, God, shut it, Stilinski!”_

_“Star Wars is the greatest thing in the whole universe!” Stiles retorted, then he looked thoughtful. “But the again, there_ is _Batman, who is better than any Star Wars character.“ He shook his head frantically. “I take it back! Batman is the greatest thing in the whole universe!”_

_The pack finally found a suitable area not too far from the water and started setting up their beach chairs, umbrellas, and towels. Then they started removing their regular clothes, revealing their bathing suits underneath._

_Stiles stared as Derek started removing his shorts, revealing the black speedo he had on underneath. “Actually, I take it back,” Stiles whispered to him, ignoring the fact that they were with werewolves and thus would be able to hear anything. “_ You’re _the greatest thing in the whole universe, Derek.”_

_Derek couldn’t help but blush._

_“Let’s go and have some fun!” Stiles shouted as he grabbed his surfboard and led the pack to the water._

_Stiles flailed around a lot even on a good day, and that was on land. Derek remained close by while Stiles attempted to ride the small waves just in case he actually fell off his board. Thankfully, there was only a lot of arm flailing, and Stiles was so proud of himself as he and Danny rode a wave side by side._

_Later, Stiles and Derek laid out on towels under a large rainbow beach umbrella that Lydia let them use so Stiles wouldn‘t burn, watching their packmates playing an impromptu beach volleyball game. Stiles idly started playing in the sand and before long he had created a slightly deformed duck sand sculpture. “Pretty good for having no tools, huh, Sourwolf?”_

_Stiles didn’t always have talent for everything he did, but he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm, and he looked so excited about it. “It’s beautiful, Stiles.”_

_Stiles grinned at him and wrapped his arms around his werewolf._

_At that time, the volleyball game ended, and everyone returned to where Stiles and Derek were. After some fake gagging and “Awwww”s at the position the two were in, Scott offered to take their picture. Stiles immediately whipped out his phone and handed it to his best friend._

_“Say cheese, Derek!”_

_Derek rolled his eyes, but immediately followed it up with a smile and a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “Cheese.”_

Derek smiled at the memories. “I’m glad you’re here with me, Stiles. I love you.”

“Aw, Sourwolf, you’re such a softie!” Stiles grinned and nuzzled up against Derek’s neck. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

The paired noticed how much more comfortable the loft had become thanks to the air conditioner. Derek picked up his shirt and went to put it back on, but before he could lift it over his head, a hand gently pulled one of his arms back. 

“We could always do things that don’t require a shirt,” Stiles murmured. “Or any clothing at all.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek laughed as he leaned over and gave Stiles a kiss that made them both feel hot again even though the air conditioner was now on full blast. “You really are too much, Stiles.” He planted a gentle kiss on the tip of the younger man’s nose.

Laughter echoed through the building as the two men raced up the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
